Silly Stuff
by The Lanternkeeper
Summary: This story really has no plotline to it at all, it's really just a collection of oneshots.  Very short oneshots.  Rated T just in case.
1. Mr Bear

**I honestly have no freaking idea what this is, other than weird randomness using Vocaloid characters and based on experiences I've had in my life. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I may have a timeshare on the 8th and 9th rings of H*ll, but I do not own Vocaloid. I do, however, own my life. Which is saying something.**

* * *

"_Ha-Haiiro no kuma-_"

"Kaito, what are you singing?"

Miku walked into the room where I was practicing a song and sat down on one of the swivel chairs. I stared at her blankly. "It's your song. You know, 'Love is War'?"

At which point she began laughing her head off, causing me to blush. "What?" I demanded.

"It-It's 'kumo,' you idiot, not 'kuma.' 'Kumo' is cloud, 'kuma' is bear, silly." I then realized that I had been singing about gray bears instead of gray clouds. Way to go, me.

I then earned the nickname, "Mr. Bear."

* * *

**This actually happened to me when I was practicing for a song with the word, "**_**kumo**_**," in it. The actual song was "Sakura Modern," by Alan, and it's really pretty.**

**So, yeah. Sorry.**


	2. Anata ni Dakaretai

**Hey, y'all! ... Oh, my God, did I really just use the word, 'y'all'? The answer: YES. YES I DID. Anyway, here's the second chapter of this one, so enjoy~**

**A/N: Gumi, Gakupo, and Lily are all from the same company, so I think of them as siblings, kind of like with Miku and the Kagamines, etc.**

**A/N2: Also, Meiko's the mom-figure. SO THERE.**

**Disclaimer: SERIOUSLY. I DON'T OWN IT. YOU GUYS. COME ON.**

**Disclaimer v2: I also don't own Hello Kitty, or the song mentioned in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer v3: Or Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer v4: Or your mom.**

* * *

I was walking through the hallways of our house, looking for someone to hang out with, and finding no one.

Miku was out shopping with Rin, who had insisted on dragging poor Len with them. Kiyoteru was working overtime at the school. Gumi, Gakupo and Lily were out doing some 'sibling-bonding' or something. Meiko had a hangover from the previous night, since she had been dared by the others to drink enough sake to empty the fridge, since our poor refrigerator was about to explode. Sadly, I'd had no choice but to encourage them, because, if the fridge explodes, then the freezer goes with it, along with all my ice cream. Iroha was at the annual 'Hello Kitty' convention, and she'd dragged Piko and some of her other friends with her.

I walked by Luka's room, and the door was opened just a crack. I could hear music from inside, so naturally, I had to sneak a peek inside. I'd never seen anything like it before.

Luka was dancing and singing along to one of her songs, "Anata ni Dakaretai", and was surrounded by pictures of Gakupo.

"Anata ni, anata ni, anata ni, anata ni dakaretai~"

Of course, I had to seize the oppurtunity, so I whipped out my phone and started taking a video. Gakupo was going to love this...

* * *

"Hey, dude, you're back."

"Hm? Oh, Kaito. What's up?"

Having just realized that I'd be dead if Luka found out it was me who took the video, I changed my statement quickly. "I- er, someone left an SD card on your bed, and it looks kind of important."

Gakupo gave me a look that said, "O... Kay?" and then went up to his room.

Miku came over to me, asking, "What's on the card?"

I grinned, held a finger up to my lips and whispered, "Sssh... You'll find out in a little while."

A few seconds later, a howl of laughter issued from Gakupo's room. It was just sheer misfortune for Luka that her room happened to be right across the hall from Gakupo's.

Luka stuck her head out of her doorway, looking irritated, and demanded, "What the hell is going on out here?"

Gakupo stepped out of his room in response, looking smug, and replied, "I don't know. Why don't you tell me what was going on _in there_," he pointed into Luka's room, "while we were gone earlier?"

If she was surprised by this, Luka did not show it. Her expression hardened as she stated firmly, "That's none of your business, now answer my question."

Gakupo raised a very flirtatious eyebrow and brought out his computer from behind his back. "Oh, really?" He opened it up, and the video clip that I had taken began to play.

The color evacuated Luka's face like there was a fire, and, judging by the look on her face a few seconds later, there very well might have been. "Who... Took... This... VIDEO?" She roared, storming past Gakupo.

Miku gasped, put her hands up to her mouth, and stepped away from me. "I... I was out shopping! Rin and Len can vouch for me!" she squealed. "Sorry, Kaito, you're on your own on this one," she whispered afterwards.

"RIN? LEN?" Luka demanded.

"U-uh..." Len stammered. The pink-haired tsundere did not have time for it, apparently, though, because she immediately stepped behind him and twisted his arm in a way that looked most painful.

"TALK! TALK, DAMN YOU!" she screamed as she twisted it further.

"OUCH! IT'S TRUE, IT'S TRUE!"

"Rin?" Luka released the blond shota and stepped over to his twin.

"Okay, first, yes, it's true. Second, can you teach me how to do that?" Rin's eyes were gleaming with admiration.

Luka sighed. "FINE."

There then came a huge yawn as Meiko stumbled out of her room. "Geez, guys, what's all the noise? I've got a huge hangover, and all this ruckus is really making it worse..."

"SOMEbody..." Luka seethed, "took this _ridiculous_ video of me earlier!" She gestured to the computer in Gakupo's hands. Meiko looked at it more closely, and burst out laughing. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Luka screamed, tears in her eyes as she stamped her feet.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry, sweetie," Meiko panted as she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes, "but it kind of is."

Luka made a noise that sounded like a mix between a wolf-growl and whatever noise a ferocious turtle makes, as she stomped past Meiko and continued questioning the others, until finally, she came to me. Uh-oh...

She stepped over to me from Iroha, who had tears in her eyes as she hid behind her new giant Hello Kitty plush. The pink-haired Fury had a sickeningly sweet smile that made it look as though she had been pushed over the edge far too many times. "Well, Kaito? What were _you_ doing today?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her fingering her whip at her side.

"Oh, er, I was, you know... S-Stuff, just being bored, I, um, read the seventh Harry Potter book...?" I stuttered weakly.

Her eyes narrowed threateningly. "You haven't read the sixth one yet."

I backed away slowly, beginning to panic, as she advanced on me. Finally, I screamed out, "_IT WAS HIM!_" pointing at Gakupo, who looked utterly astonished. "_HE MADE ME DO IT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO, I SWEAR!_" I was cowering by the freezer at this point, and Luka straightened up, turned on her heel, and took a running leap at the stairs. Straight for Gakupo.

Now, at this point, I think Luka was meaning to flying-kick Gakupo's face so hard it went sideways, but Gakupo just dropped the computer and caught her in his arms.

"Yay!" he said joyfully. "I knew you loved me, Luka-chan~"

She was struggling in his grip as she growled, "GET OFF ME, YOU PURPLE IDIOT!"

Gakupo whispered something in her ear, though, and it seemed to incapacitate her, because she just banged her head against the nearby wall. "Fine..." she moaned. "You win, dammit..."

Gakupo kissed her, and the entire crowd of Vocaloids present cheered.

* * *

"So, did Gakupo really put you up to that?" Miku asked me later that evening over snacks. She was gnawing a leek with such enthusiasm it was almost scary.

"Pssh, no, not really, I just needed something to save my skin," I remarked as I took another bite of ice cream. (Yay, chocolate~!)

"Oh, Kaito~" came a voice from behind me, along with a hand on my shoulder.

I yelped, nearly overturning my ice cream bowl. "L-Luka?"

She was smiling similarly to how she had been earlier. "Don't think I've forgiven you about what you did. Just remember:" she bent down next to my ear and whispered, "I'll get you back for this," and left.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I went back to enjoying my snack.

That is, I was, until Gakupo showed up and clapped me on the back so hard I nearly choked. "Thanks for helping me out, Kaito. I've tried everything I could think of to get her to open up, but nothing like that. So, thanks again."

Suddenly, I remembered what had intrigued me earlier. "Oh, yeah, no problem. Hey, Gakupo, what did you tell her that made her just surrender like that?"

"Hm? Oh, I just told her that, if she'd rather I showed to all the people at her work... And I think she got the picture."

I blinked a few times, then, looking up at him with admiration, said, "Gakupo... You sly dog."

"Naturally," he replied, beaming.

* * *

**Yeah, Kaito just barely made it out of that one. Don't worry, though, Luka fans, she'll get her revenge next chapter. I promise.**

**Gakupo, you cheater, you~**

**Review please! :D**


End file.
